An insulating component is described, for example, in Germany Patent No. 26 26 855. These insulating components are used, for example, as spacers or nozzles for the feeding of insulating gas in electric high-voltage switches, particularly high-voltage power switches.
Such components are used as supports for busbar conductors or leadthroughs in, for example, encapsulated high-voltage switchgear. They may, for example, consist of cast resin, an epoxy resin, polytetrafluoroethylene ("PTFE"), a ceramic, or porcelain.
Under high dielectric stresses, such as in the case of high electrical field strengths, particularly if the field strength has a component tangential to the surface of the insulating component, there is an increased probability of displacement currents on the surface of the insulating component, which may also lead to electric arcing.
In accordance with the related art, a poorly conductive fabric is embedded in the region of the surface of the component in order to discharge surface charges.
While this certainly increases the conductivity of the component, it also contributes a substantial expense to the cost of the manufacture of the component. Different structural materials are combined with each other and there is the danger that a part of the fabric is not firmly bound to the component and extends into a dielectrically highly stressed region of the high-voltage equipment.
It is known from German Patent No. 30 47 761 to embed in an insulating component a mineral filler the particles of which lie freely on the surface of the component and prevent the formation of carbon-containing, and partially electrically conductive, tracks on the surface upon discharges. Such an insulating component is difficult to manufacture.